Summer's dream
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: Mr. L has a very interesting dream about Hope. I don't know what else to say. ' Just read and enjoy!


**I realized I haven't been posting for the Mario series lately. And I HAVE been wanting to do this for a little while. So voila! Enjoy this little one-shot all!**

**Mr. L: Sam, you enjoy torturing everyone, don't you? **

**Me: Quite. XD**

* * *

A scream echoed through the halls of the chapel, many brides maids and close friends rushing down the hall in fear. One would look at this scene and think there was a hammer bro, or even Bowser in the room with the bride. But that was not the case here. This... was a million times more hilarious.

" WHY THE HECK AM I IN A TUX?! "

Mr. L tugged at the collar/bow around his neck, unable to get it off. He didn't know what was going on... all he remembered was opening his eyes and he found himself in a chapel, the "heroes" adjusting his tuxedo.

Seriously, why?! It's not like he was getting married or anything!... Was he? It was all adding up to that... oh dear Grambi, please tell him this wasn't a wedding.

Well... if anything it was probably not even for him. He was probably just getting fitted to be the best man. Probably for Dimentio too. He had no idea who the jester would be marrying, but it couldn't be anyone else. Count Bleck was in love with lady Timpani, and O' Chunk, well... yeah... Mr. L couldn't picture him with anyone.

Suddenly the princess woman-he believed her name was Peach- stood up and began to tug at his arm.

" Come on Mr. L. "

She chirped, beginning to take him to another room.

" We need to get you to the alter. "

Mr. L began to yell that he shouldn't have to go, and that she should let him go. But something was wrong. He couldn't hear the words leaving his mouth. It was as if he'd never said them in the first place.

The princess pulled him into the ceremonial room-the alter-and had him stand about where the groom would normally stand. And beside him was Dimentio. Well... Dimentio without his mask and poncho. Mr. L shivered; no matter how many times he saw it, he would never get used to seeing Dimentio without his signature outfit.

Directing his attention to the crowd, he noticed his allies, (Count Bleck, Nastasia, Mimi, O'Chunks) his enemies, (Mario, Bowser, Peach) and even Bowser's minions. Yet strangely... he didn't see Hope. Odd...

Suddenly the music began playing, and, naturally, Mr. L looked down the isle, only to have his eyes grow horribly wide in shock. There, all dressed up in a crisp white wedding dress, was the angel of death herself: Hope.

The pale woman had her long bangs braided and the rest of her long black hair was curled. She was wearing makeup, and she seemed to be happy.

This all had L confused. Was Dimentio marrying Hope? He honestly couldn't picture it... but it was still pretty cool. He guessed.

Slowly the pale girl stopped walking, giving Mr. L a wink before turning to the speaker (L swore, he hadn't seen him before). He blinked in response, looking at the speaker.

" Do you, Mr. L, take Hope to be your lawfully wedded wife for all of your days, till death do you part? "

What?! Was this wedding seriously for him?! Mr. L started to scream no, there was just no way... he couldn't picture it... she was just a really good friend! He couldn't-!

" I do. "

What the L?! Why was his mouth denying his mind?! He didn't want to marry Hope-darn it!

" Do you, Hope, take Mr. L to be your lawfully wedded husband for all of your days, till death do you part? "

Say no Hope. For the love of Grambi say no!

" I do. "

WHY?! Seriously, why?!

" With the power vested in, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride. "

His body seemed to take on a life of its own as the two who were supposedly getting married began to get closer. Mr. L began to scream no over and over again. He couldn't kiss Hope! He began to panic further as their lips nearly met. L gave one final scream.

* * *

" NO! "

Mr. L sprang-sat up, panting harshly, having his bangs sticking to his sweaty forehead. His breathing was jagged, and it took him a few minutes to calm down and realize that he was in his room. In his bed. Without a tux.

It had all been a dream.

Suddenly Dimentio teleported into the room, face looking equally disturbed.

" Mr. L! "

He panted, seemingly breathless.

" What's wrong?! "

The mechanic had to take a few minutes to breath before he could answer.

" Nothing Dim. Just a... weird dream. "

Suddenly the jester smiled and took a seat next to him.

" Really? I had a strange dream too. I beg you can't beat mine L. "

Mr. L snorted loudly in response.

" I seriously doubt it Dimentio. I dreamt that I was about to marry Hope. "

Almost immediately Dimentio's playful smile fell. He actually seemed surprised now.

" ... Was her hair curled and her bangs braided? "

Mr. L's smile fell quickly as well.

" ... Dude did you have the same dream? "

Dimentio nodded, unable to give a verbal response. Mr. L's smile widened, and he tried to fight the urge to scream. Why was the jester having his dreams?

While two tried to figure it out, neither of them could hear Hope giggling from across the hall.

* * *

**If you didn't get it, Hope had given them the dream. Since she's the angel of death and immortal, she can do strange things like give people strange dreams. Anyway, hope you liked!**

**Dimentio: I don't like you very much right now Sam. **

**Me: Whatever. You got to admit that this was pretty funny. **

**Dimentio: ...**


End file.
